donalds_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
THE HONOR SAGA: Episode VIII - Blood On Hart's Island
The Honor Saga: Episode VIII - Blood on Hart's Island is the eight story of the Honor Saga. This will be the very first story which the Saga's original authory, Donald Newton, is NOT the main author. The story will be written by Noah Ben-Maor. Plot and Setting Our beloved Clearwood teens have moved on from Tarevender. Now in their last year in high school, the Clearwood teens and their classmates join their teacher to Hart's Island, where they plan to have some fun. But the fun comes to an end when Brandonface stalks their class. Characters Returning Characters Teenage Nancy.jpeg|NANCY LANE (17): The final girl of the story. Nancy has been recovering from her torture under Negan and growing closer to Tyler. Nancy will complete her transformation into hardened final girl we've been for so long, while growing closer to Patrick. Kieran Wilcox.jpg|TYLER LANE (17): Tyler has been relieved that Tarvender has finally been destroyed and been focusing on Ali. He and Ali have gotten married and are peparing for a joyous life together. However, a new killer will make Tyler relieve his old moments again. Ali.jpeg|ALI LANE (17): Although initially traumizted by her torture under Negan, Ali has managed to move on with Tyler. The couple have gotten married and with Tarvender gone, are eager to begin their new life together. However, her hopes are halted when a new killer comes with the intent of killing her Billy_Loomis.jpg|PATRICK VILLAINE (17): Patrick has been one of the least traumatized Surfack's from Negan's rule, and has been helping Nancy recover. Although hunted by a new killer, Patrick will never abandon Nancy, and grow closer to her during the murders. How's that? IMG_0092.jpg|TIMMY WILSON (17): Ever since Negan's torture, Timmy has been having a transformation into a Randy/Noah horror geek. He will learn the rules of horror when he is stuck with the new killer. Spencer_Hastings.png|ALEXIS MYERS (17): Alexis has been growing closer to Timmy after Negan's death. She'll be hardened and rebellious, just like we saw in Episode 7. Alexis will want to protect her friends against the new killer. Teenage Bella.jpeg|BELLA CURTIS (17): Bella has moved on from Tarevender to live a normal life. She joins her classmates to Hart's Island for a vacation. He becomes close and starts a romance with Norm Peterson. She becomes a target of the new killer. New Characters Season_seven_michonne.png|MICHONNE WILLIAMS (35): Michonne is the group's teacher. She invites her students to come Hart's Island for a vacation. She is a friendly teacher who is more like a friend than your average teacher. She becomes a target of the new killer. Laura-Linney-11.jpg|VERA PETERSON (48): Vera is Michonne's assistant and Norm's mother. She joins Michonne, her son, and the students to Hart's Island for a vacation. She becomes a target of the new killer. Intro.jpg|NORM PETERSON (17): Norm is Vera's son and a classmate of Nancy's. He joins his mother, teacher, and classmates to vacation at Hart's Island. He is very excited about the fun to come there. But his fun comes to an end when he becomes a target of the new killer. Jimmy.jpg|JIMMY WALL (17): Jimmy is a lonely geek. Having just broken up with an ex-girlfriend, he is hoping to find someone new during his vacation. He does meet the hot tour guide, Jasmine, who also likes him. He is best friends with Teddy. He becomes a target of the new killer. 1958010112_7.jpg|TEDDY MARKEL (17): Teddy is Jimmy's ignorant and arrogant best friend. Teddy thinks he's cool and a lady's man. But he is the complete opposite and just appears like an idiot. He tries to have some fun at Hart's Island with Jimmy, their classmates, and teacher. He becomes a target of the new killer. 13874_89803a39-a5b9-497a-bab2-0d2d1ed41899.jpg|BOB SIMMONS (17): Bob is a classmate of Nancy's and Kim's boyfriend. He joins his teacher and classmates on a vacation to Hart's Island. But he becomes a target of the new killer. courtneys-pearl-studded-cardigan-white-blouse.jpg|KIM LANG (17): Kim is a classmate of Nancy's and Bob's girlfriend. She joins her teacher and classmates on a vacation to Hart's Island. But she becomes a target of the new killer. Bryce Walker.png|CHAD GATES (17): Chat is a classmate of Nancy's and Tawny's boyfriend. He joins his teacher and classmates on a vacation to Hart's Island. But he becomes a target of the new killer. Jessica Church.png|TAWNY MEGAN (17): Tawny is a classmate of Nancy's and Bob's girlfriend. She joins her teacher and classmates on a vacation to Hart's Island. But she becomes a target of the new killer. Mandela.png|JASMINE (19): Jasmine is the young tour guide of Hart's Island that falls for Jimmy. Despite being extremely beautiful and way out of his league, Jasmine gets with Jimmy. She becomes a target of the new killer. Killers Brandonface.jpeg|BRANDONFACE (??): The new killer of Episode 8. This killer is wearing the type costume that Miguel De La Cruz wore. They are targeting mainly the younger members of Surfack, and their identity will be revealed at the end. Chromeface.png|CHROMEFACE (??): The secondary killer of Episode 8. This killer is very mysterious and extremely dangerous, basically the ultimate Ghostface. His costume is the one Jyle Venedict wore, completely bulletproof. They will be revealed in Episode 9, and not play a major role in this story. Chapter 1 TEASER: Tyler and Ali get married and go on their honeymoon. But the honeymoon is interupted when Chromeface crashes the honeymoon. Chapter 2 TEASER: Unaware of the events of Chapter 1, Nancy and the other Clearwood teens learn about their teacher's plans to take them on a vacation. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Confirmed Facts *Only the Clearwood teens appear in this story. The adults will reappear in the next story. *Like the Halloween special, this escapes from the usual Clearwood setting and into an Island. *Chromeface will only appear in the opening. Brandonface is the primary killer here. Chromeface will reappear as the main villain in Episode 9. Body Count